Akane Nonohara
You didn't call me, but heeere's Akane-chan! Hey, did I surprise you? }}Akane Nonohara (野々原 茜, Nonohara Akane), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」, "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Dance, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Angel. She is voiced by Saki Ogasawara (小笠原早紀, Ogasawara Saki). Appearance Akane has short, cherry red hair which curls outwards toward the ends while her bangs remain straight. She is almost always seen with her mouth in the shape of a horizontal number three to reflect her cat-like persona and her eyes also match the color of her hair. She is most commonly seen wearing a knee-high white dress, adorned with a small layer of frills towards the bottom and similarly small flowers along the neckline. Above her dress she wears a fluffy, orchid purple jacket which features three horizontal strokes of cerise across the sleeves. The inside of her jacket is also cerise, extending to the inside of her hood as well as the drawstrings with pompoms attached to the ends. She wears a pair of short beige boots that are decorated with a large ribbon on the end of each strap with a pair of cerise socks that slightly extend out over the top of her boots. Lastly, she keeps a plain silver necklace on with a petite ribbon attached as decoration. Personality The annoyingly cute idol among the MILLIONSTARS, Akane is the one that claims to be the cutest girl on the planet and the theater’s “secret weapon.” Akane often acts as the mood maker in a lot of situations and seems to never read the atmosphere, claiming to be full of surprises. In actuality, she can read the atmosphere very well, but decides to act this way so that she can make people around her laugh and lighten the mood. Due to being overly loud and energetic; she is sometimes considered to be “the annoying one” in the theater. However, Akane also secretly acts this way at times just to make others smile as she dislikes seeing people feel down, especially her friends. Her image songs explain that she tries to act cute in order to make people relax and grab their attention so they can forget about their worries for even a short while. She considers everyone in 765 Pro to be irreplaceable and speaks very fondly of them - however she made the producer promise to keep what she said a secret because she considers it to be embarrassing. Akane possesses a profound love for making people happy - it has been noted that, when it comes to interacting with fans after lives, Akane is always the most energetic despite being tired too. One of the running gags in the series is the appearance of mascot dolls, modelled in her image, that make numerous cameos in her cards and even come with limited editions. One time she ended up mass producing them and sold them off to 100 towns, each advertised to have their own original design inspired by their respective towns but this project ended up comically backfiring on her. However, she still makes some for her fans and will often purposely leave them in random places within the theater, claiming that the dolls only appear to those seeking happiness and will grant their wishes. Along with Miya, she even handed them out to the elderly before just to make them smile. She often incorporates cats into her comic relief persona - wearing cat ears at times, throwing the random “nya” into her sentences here and there, and doing the typical cat paws pose for photo shoots. Akane is almost always seen making her cat inspired smile and tends to speak in third person, referring to herself as "Akane-chan." Akane’s cat motif mainly reflects her free-spirit. She even uses internet slang in her speech sometimes and has broken the fourth wall on a number of occasions. Not only that but Akane is also prone to nicknaming nearly everyone she meets and considers herself to be good friends with the producer - who she nicknamed "Pro-chan” upon their first meeting. At one point she even gave the producer a set of "good work" stickers to use to praise her when necessary. A few hints have been dropped throughout the series in regards to the thought process Akane has but she explained once to an anxious Subaru that "Akane-chan wants to be cheered for, so she decided to be cheerful, no matter what." She also advised Subaru not to force herself to endure her nerves all alone because everyone else is nervous too, even Akane herself. At first, Subaru struggled to comprehend her confession since Akane always appears so cheerful but Akane explained that "if you're excited, your legs won't have time to shake." Image Songs *Heart♡ Days Night☆ *Prett～～～y→Nyan Nyan! *AIKANE? History THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! When the producer first meets Akane it is quickly noted that, even just from her picture, you can tell she is a cheerful girl. However, the producer also takes note of her smug expression alongside that. Akane introduces herself immediately afterwards by shouting out: "Ta-dah! Here comes Akane-chan!" The producer is caught off guard by her confidence, especially after she comes up with the nickname "Pro-chan" for them because it sounds much more fun to her. Akane explains that she doesn't like to feel unnatural and so, by nicknaming people, she feels like they can become immediate friends. The producer, however, ponders on whether or not to teach her how to behave towards her seniors - if the producer decides to compliment her bold nature, Akane will also compliment the producer's reasonable attribute and assures that they'll become a big-shot in the future. It is also noted that Akane's proactive nature will serve her well in the harsh world of show business. However if the producer decides to tell her not to act like that around the other members of staff, Akane will assume that the producer wants to be the only one with a nickname from her and offers to pamper them lots. The producer internally questions if someone like her can become an idol but decides to support her regardless due to the obvious talent she possesses. THE iDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days The producer is in the middle of continuing the search for members to join the "39 Project" but complains aloud about the lack of results and wonders where a girl who has that "super idol in the making" feel could be. The producer hears someone call out, "hey, hey, hey, hey!" and feels a tap on their shoulder too which causes them to turn around and meet Akane, who claims to be an angel passing by to provide salvation. Akane swiftly moves on and explains she heard the producer's story and will make it come true. At first, the producer doesn't understand how she could make it come true which prompts Akane to ask, "You still don't get it even looking at this cute, adorable Akane-chan before you?" She then asks where their office is and inquires as to when she'll start since she's ready to begin any time; while the producer is completely caught off guard for a second, they hand her a business card regardless due to a hunch that she might just be able to make it big. When Akane hears that the scouting was for the "39 Project", she becomes rather surprised that she actually got herself "an SR business card" and bids farewell to the producer, promising to meet again at the auditions. A few days pass and the producer notices that despite auditions being under way, Akane hasn't shown up yet - leading to the producer thinking that she may have really been a diamond in the rough. Akane pops up into the room right after this and explains that she was running a little late but assures the producer she is someone who "won't back down from my word!" Akane swiftly begins her introduction, labelling herself as someone who "performs better when complimented" and tells the producer: "I want to dance wearing inline skates, but that'll be later! For now, time to show you some Akane-chan dancing!!" It's noted that Akane delivers difficult steps as if they are nothing and claims "that's just around half of half real skill multiplied by 1.5, I guess?" The producer immediately passes her and Akane compliments the speedy decision as "nothing less from Akane-chan's chosen Pro-chan!" The producer is confused by the sudden nickname but brushes it off and looks forward to producing her as she is both interesting and eccentric. Akane's first publicity photo shoot gets off to a comedic start as she assumes the producer personally wants a photo of her and cries out: "Cuteness is... such a sin!" Needless to say the producer explains what a publicity photo actually is to her and Akane jumps right to work in beginning "the first page of the Akane-chan Legend!" However, the shoot runs into some trouble not long after, as Akane seems to stray further and further away from the idol-like image that they were going for. Her poses are dramatic and she yells out a series of ridiculous descriptions of her upcoming poses too, such as, "Let's go! Teyah, the pose of malevolence or something!" and "Akane-chan... will not run away anymore! Ha! Metamorphose!!" The producer tells Akane to stop with her jokes and after a number of retakes, the style of photo they were aiming for was eventually obtained. Akane comments on how tired the producer seems after she takes a look at her new publicity photos and questions if the reason why is because of her. The producer internally celebrates that she's "finally noticed" but that joy quickly plummets back to the ground when she says, "I knew it! Akane-chan's so cute, that it was just too much for Pro-chan!" The producer responds to her with silence and Akane tells the producer to make sure to get some well deserved rest today and gives her permission "to see the cute, very cute Akane-chan in your dreams!" The producer actually ends up offending her with their reply: "No... I'll have to say no to that. If you show up in my dreams, I don't think I'll be able to sleep." On the day of Akane's first performance, the producer questions whether or not Akane would be nervous before something like this, but comes to the conclusion that she definitely wouldn't be. This answer is reaffirmed when the producer finds Akane backstage, commenting on how packed the theater is for her debut and calling out to the producer with a "Yahoo~!" Akane asks if the producer has been getting enough sleep as they appear to be rather nervous which prompts the producer to question whether Akane herself is nervous. Akane claims the only word in her dictionary is "cute"; when the producer comments that her dictionary sounds difficult to use, she agrees and explains "however, that is also happiness!" Due to her nonchalant demeanour, the producer decides to tell Akane that she better not make a mistake out there which throws her off guard and leads to her exclaiming that "Pro-chan's putting pressure on Akane-chan!" The final blow is landed when she is told that everyone is rooting for her but the producer questions if she feels even more fired up now. Akane cries that the theater girls' encouraging words were used as a sharp knife to pierce through her heart... but she resolves herself and says, "Okay! I'm going to show you and everyone Akane-chan's cutest side!" Before Akane heads out onto the stage she tells the producer that she wanted to compliment all of the efforts that they have put in for her and the producer laughs that their interaction played out just as usual but promises to watch her. THE iDOLM@STER Million Live! (Manga) Akane makes a number of small cameos throughout the manga up until her official appearance in Chapter 16 after being named as one of the members that will be joining Shizuka's unit for the "Idol Festival". During the first group practise session for the members of the new unit - Crescendo Blue - Serika struggles to keep up with the other members in certain areas of the choreography. Shizuka and Shiho clash over their difference in approaches towards Serika's problem and Serika attempts to apologise to Shiho, which is where Akane decides to intercept by shouting for everyone's eyes on her. Akane ends up introducing herself as "the team's mood maker" who will burst onto the scene and then flashes a dynamic pose. When she realises that she doesn't know what to say after that, she begins to mutter that her current subject is going to be raising the entire team's stamina but Reika ends up sneezing so loud she practically drowns her out. Reika apologises and asks Akane if she was talking about Shizuka's and Shiho's movements being small compared to her own which results in Akane asking for everyone to "hold the phone" as Reika "just broke full throttle into the Akane-chan zone!" Shizuka begins to internally analyse the unit and notes that only Akane can match Reika's dancing impact, she even recognises Akane's dancing talent as being especially crisp and points out the speed she can dance with too. Shizuka soon comes to the conclusion that Serika, Shiho and herself cannot match up with Akane and Reika. Shizuka attempts to ask for Reika to reduce the impact her moves possess in order to let the other three sync better with her which causes another disagreement with Shiho, who doesn't want to alter the dance and suggests to just practise instead. Akane tries to highlight the good points in Shizuka's idea to Shiho but there's a clear lack of unity within the unit that causes Shiho to question why a unit with these five specifically was ever formed. The next day, Akane is heading to the theater early in the morning on her bike and comments on the nice weather to herself, noting that "the sun's blessing Akane-chan too, I see~". She soon notices two figures running towards her at a great pace and realises it's Shizuka and Shiho, racing each other. Akane greets them and calls out that the two of them are lucky to meet her so early in the morning but they run right past her before she can even finish her sentence. She ends up stopping, looking back at the two of them run on and internally declares that this is the first time "Akane-chan's been ignored with such force..." Eventually when the unit has regrouped later in the theater, Serika talks of the hike that she went on with Reika to improve her stamina and Akane guesses that Reika's lung capacity and endurance levels are the result of her mountain climbing trips but Reika tells her she thinks she was just born with it which shocks Akane. Mirai drops by the unit's practise in order to bring Shizuka something to drink and is blown away by their performances. Akane is shown to be cheering on Serika during their dance while also advising her to forget about heights when she approaches her jumps. Mirai remarks that the unit is clashing but they exert a powerful aura that makes her incredibly excited. On the day of the "Idol Festival", Shizuka begins to space out while watching everyone else backstage so Akane calls out to her for a group huddle and Serika tells her she's saved a space for her too. Akane also gives Shizuka a reassuring pat on the shoulder during their huddle as the unit prepares to head onstage. Akane comments that "it's about time~! Akane-chan might just go all out~!" As the unit head out to the stage; rain begins to pour down and some of the audience begin to consider heading back and returning after the rain has ended. Sora ends up observing that the next unit is rather unlucky but focuses her camera onto the stage anyway. The audience members that began to head out - as well as Sora - are immediately frozen and divert all of their attention to the unit onstage when they begin to sing. Their immense stage presence pulls everyone back in and the producer utters that the unit has a strong, distinct sound, backed up by movements filled with confidence and that every member has improved. However, they still do not mesh as a team and it's as if all five are doing solo performances. As it nears the final song, Shizuka reminds herself to control her breathing and thinks back to the stairway behind the theater, underneath the cherry trees. It began raining when she still had five more laps remaining before her routine was complete but the rain made it increasingly harder for her to breathe and just when she was about to give up, she is joined by Shiho and Akane, and then by Serika and Reika. The five reach the final together and they suddenly connect at full power for their final song. Both Sora and the producer believe that the five of them together "won't be led astray by anything". The sun slowly peaks back out as their performance comes to a close and the unit is met with an overwhelmingly positive response. In the final chapter, during the theater's barbecue party, Matsuri and Tomoka call out that they have arrived with rice balls for everyone and Akane quickly lets them know she just started to crave some. She is about to lift one off of Matsuri's plate when Tomoka calls out to her and asks if she's sure she is fine with those rice balls, accompanied with one of Tomoka's unsettling dark expressions. Akane freezes and scurries away, muttering, "G-Guess I'll take these, after all~". Matsuri doesn't let her get away so easily though and assures her that eating the special rice balls made by the princess will make her the luckiest girl in the world but Tomoka also counters and assures Akane that she made these ones with her bare hands. She ends up being towered over by the both of them holding rice balls to her mouth and repeatedly calling her name. THE iDOLM@STER Million Live! Blooming Clover Akane makes her first appearance in the prologue along with the vast majority of the other theater members - enthusiastically partaking in the commemorative photo Arisa wanted to snap. She makes her reappearance in Chapter 2 after Kana and Shiho fall over each other during their performance. Everything switches immediately to pitch black after the accident and, when the lights return, Akane takes over with Noriko and calls out to the audience as if nothing happened and swings the mood onstage around. Akane directly points out to Shiho that she smiled at Tamaki after mending her clothes and embarrasses her further by assuring her it was a cute smile, despite Shiho's attempts to ignore her. Akane also agrees with Serika that Shiho has changed recently and lets her know she ended up noticing that too. The producer soon calls for everyone's attention after Kana arrives with the new member - Tsumugi - as it is time to announce the new theater units. Akane and Arisa are the first two members to approach Misaki after she introduces herself next; Arisa claims she is over the moon to be present at the formation of new idol units and Akane wonders aloud what kind of cute unit she'll be in. The two of them catch Tsumugi's attention and she asks Kana who they are. Kana introduces them as her fellow theater members and the two end up jumping together out of surprise when Misaki randomly drops a heavy bag down on the table in front of them. Misaki ends up announcing all of the new units and their respective members, but when Akane realises that she was left out, her expression falls drastically as well as her mood. However, she soon notices that both Arisa and Sayoko were also left out and freezes for a moment upon noticing their disappointed expressions. Akane takes only a few seconds to put on the same smile she had just before the announcements and pretends to jump around energetically, asking, "C-Could it be that Akane-chan happened to not be chosen for a unit this time?" The producer gives her a knowing smile, despite her attempt to seem unbothered, and decides to ask her if she can help coach the new members, Tsumugi and Kaori, along with Arisa and Sayoko. Tsumugi introduces herself and is immediately caught off guard after Akane suddenly nicknames her "Tsumurin" and tells her "Akane-chan is cute, so don't hold back and rely on her all you want!" She even ends up trying to pat Tsumugi on the shoulders but is visibly too short to reach her without adding in some extra effort. At the next lessons after the formation of the new units, Akane helps Tsumugi with her stretches after cheering Serika on with her attempts at the balance ball Ayumu brought with her. Tsumugi is extremely exhausted after the break between dance lessons commence and bites back at the producer who asks her how's things going - retorting that you can tell just by looking and notes that the producer is "quite the malicious one". Before things can escalate, Akane quite literally jumps in between them and asks, "Something up, Tsumurin?!" Akane then offers to give her a special lesson as the producer backs away. While she's teaching Tsumugi, she also takes a peek at Shiho and Umi out of concern as Shiho begins to refuse any help and headed off to practise alone. Kaori's debut live is approaching, as well as the theater's periodic live, so Ayumu and Rio talk about how hard the three new units are working and exchange glances when Tsumugi and Akane run by them as they head towards their lessons; correcting themselves that everyone is working hard and they need to as well. Akane chases after Tsumugi chanting, "Onward, Tsumurin! It's time again for fun lessons with Akane-chan today~!" On the day of the live Tsumugi ends up butting heads with the producer again as a member of the audience but she assures that she's here because Akane invited her, not because she was upset Kaori got to debut before her as the producer assumed. Akane performs a duet with Serika and Tsumugi progressively becomes more enthralled by the performances she watches. After the live ends, Tsumugi heads to the meet and great with the producer, who tells her that even though Akane is tired from giving her all onstage, she's always "the most energetic during the fan service that happens after the live ends". Akane happily greets every fan, shakes their hand and makes sure to ask them if they had fun. Tsumugi tells the producer that even though she may be lacking skills compared to everyone else in the theater, she wants to strive with everything she has. She is embarrassed by the quick response the producer gives her after she asks if she can become like everyone else, but she is reassured that as long as she has that desire and seriously aims for it, she can reach it. From her position at the meet and greet, Akane notices Tsumugi and the producer and assumes things may be tense, especially due to Tsumugi's silence, so she immediately runs to the two of them to act as a mediator. She is actually met with high praise after she asks how she was and whether or not she was cute in attempt to break any potential tension. At first Tsumugi tells her rather quietly that "it was a wonderful show" so Akane responds in a much more bubbly manner in order to try to make her smile: "Nyahaha~! I know, right~!? Ha! Ha! Ha!" She soon realises Tsumugi is actually at a loss for words and visibly moved, when she reiterates that "it was truly wonderful". Akane is caught slightly off guard by this and she blushes before genuinely smiling back to Tsumugi, thanks to the compliment and the relief. Akane does make the most of the situation though and asks Tsumugi to not hold back and to praise her all she wants. When Shiho returns to the theater after going missing the day before, she apologises for causing any trouble and is reassured by everyone that it's over now, so she doesn't have to worry. Shiho notices that Akane has approached her and her expression drops when she looks at Akane after she asks, "Shihorin, why didn't you tell anything to Akane-chan?" For the first time, Akane lets others see her sad face and is close to tears after she continues to ask Shiho if she isn't dependable enough yet. Shiho immediately blurts out that isn't the case but is cut off when Akane suddenly hugs her and tells her, "I'm so glad that you're okay." Everyone is surprised to see Akane like this and Shiho almost cries as Akane hugs her, but the heavy-hearted mood is broken when Akane suddenly springs up in the air and shouts out that the "next time something happens, you better tell Akane-chan!" Akane begins to run away, before pausing, turning around again and adding another "you better, okay?!" As Akane walks away after suddenly switching expressions, Tsumugi stops her and notes, "You're quite kind, Nonohara-san." Akane continues to lighten the mood again and winks, claiming that half of her radiates kindness and when questioned about the other half, she tells Tsumugi that the answer lies within her heart. Tsumugi is visibly confused by her reply, while Akane retains her usual smug expression. Relationships Reika Kitakami Akane is often displayed as a duo with Reika throughout many interactions within the series and the two are even referred to as a unit named "Puppuka Pudding". Their time spent together in Crescendo Blue led to the two becoming very close in the somewhat tense situation the unit was surrounded with as they decided to put their comedic skills to work and perform skits in order to partially lift the mood. Although Reika sometimes tends to forget she's part of the comedy act and Akane has to remind her which often ends up making their skits funnier - allowing Akane to play the role of a tsukkomi rather than her typical and expected boke role. Reika also tends to be very fond of hugging people in general but she's especially prone to hugging and tickling Akane - she even rests her own head on top of Akane's in the original manga series due to Akane being relatively shorter than her. Shiho Kitazawa Shiho’s initial reaction to Akane was the belief that she likely just wanted to spend her time playing around which clashed with Shiho’s own reliance on hard work. Eventually, as the two begin to understand each other more in different ways throughout the different mediums, Shiho comes to feel that Akane has done a lot for her even when she was unaware of it. Her realisation of such is what leads to her being more than willing to help Akane prepare for her center performance in the events of Theater Days whereas in Blooming Clover Akane becomes visibly distraught upon finding out that Shiho had been suffering and hugged her instinctively before trying to lighten the mood again. Despite their somewhat rocky start and what could be perceived as clashing personalities, the two genuinely get along. Although Shiho is sometimes the butt of Akane’s jokes and even walked around with one of the Akane-chan dolls on her head without realising all because Akane put it there. Miya Miyao Miya sometimes joins in with Akane and Reika’s comedy act to make it a trio since she enjoys ontaking the role of a tsukkomi. The two even performed their own skit as a duo which ended up with Akane finding out that Miya’s hits to her stomach (in the typical tsukkomi fashion) were ridiculously powerful, leading to an unplanned comedic outcome. Despite their roles during skits, Akane surprisingly takes on the tsukkomi role around Miya due to some of her airheaded actions. Miya even greeted Akane with “long time, no see~” in the Cleasky drama CDs despite having only seen her yesterday which Akane points out. The two enjoy spending time with one another and Miya often accompanies Akane on her quest to hand out Akane-chan dolls, going to both the retirement home and leaving the dolls around the theater with her. Tsumugi Shiraishi Tsumugi’s relationship with Akane plays a relatively large role in both of their characters within the Blooming Clover manga. Tsumugi picks up on many of Akane’s attempts to make others feel better and notes how kind she actually is. On the other hand, Akane is able to guide Tsumugi through some of her struggles as an idol, such as calming her down on stage, allowing her to relax and interacting with fans without highlighting her problems to the audience. It was also watching Akane perform tirelessly and then enthusiastically hold a meet and greet afterwards that made Tsumugi want to dedicate herself to working hard as an idol and genuinely respect her in a way Akane appreciated more than anything. Tsumugi even jumped at the chance to defend Akane and believed she deserved more than to be just an opening act, but Akane assured her she’s happy to do it but she was happy that Tsumugi thought so highly of her. Arisa Matsuda Arisa and Akane’s similarly upbeat personalities allows for the two of them to be quite the noisy duo. They two have been paired together for a number of jobs, such as the Rainy Fashion Show Live, aiding Elena’s performance and were even in a unit together along with Tsubasa for the Idol Competition, prompting the producer to note how well they get along. Akane and Roco also pick up on Arisa’s sudden drop in mood backstage in the LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS drama CDs and the three also showed off their eccentric personalities together in the 4th anniversary PV with Arisa snapping shots of Akane and Roco. Akane is one of the few characters in the series that actually encourages Arisa to take photos of her, claiming that someone as cute as herself needs to be photographed. She even gives Arisa merchandise too and at one point, made Arisa her very own Akane-chan doll which she fell in love with and put it up in her room along with her other 765Pro merch. Roco Handa Akane is often the subject and inspiration behind a number of Roco’s artworks which end up having comedic outcomes. The most common appearance is Roco’s portrait painting of Akane which not only appeared in the 4th anniversary PV but also was drawn onto the theater’s white board by Roco herself. Similar to Arisa, Roco is often encouraged by Akane to paint her which sometimes leads to Roco going further and making Akane-shaped face masks and even a giant, golden statue of her which Akane was ecstatic about. The two were even paired together as one of the duos that would receive a song - their song is fruity love which led to a number of fans referring to them as the “fruity love duo”. Ritsuko Akizuki Ritsuko’s focused and work-driven attitude often ends up bringing out a number of comedic moments when she’s around Akane. The most infamous being when Akane decided to mass produce Akane-chan dolls but caused the theater to be overrun with complaints due an error in her production, leading to Ritsuko chasing after her at the speed of light and Akane’s declaration that she has to move to another country now to outrun Ritsuko. However, Ritsuko’s relationship with Akane is somewhat similar to Shiho’s as she too, becomes aware of the underlying meanings behind Akane’s actions and also is keen to help her prepare for her center live, ensuring she stays focused and gives her the “training from Hell”. Trivia *Akane had an entire mini-game called the "Akane-chan Maker" in the original Million Live! game which was dedicated to creating the many different editions of her “Akane-chan dolls” in-game. *Akane often represses her own feelings and emotions in favor of attending to others’ which may be why she was given the Hanged Man as her tarot card as it is usually linked to sacrifice. *Huge pudding lover, so much so that she claims her dream is to dive into a pool of custard pudding, cries when she sees others eating pudding without her and goes on a full-fledged investigation to find the culprit when her own pudding goes missing from the fridge. *Her voice actress owns lots of Akane merchandise, especially of the Akane-chan dolls. She also really loves cats and even raises two of her own. *Extremely good at crane games and once got Hibiki the dog plushie she wanted in one try even though Hibiki herself had given up because of how difficult it was. *Akane is the only character in Theater Days that has a different mouth shape from the rest of the cast due to her cat based smile. She was also the first character to receive a points based event card in the game too. *Her face in her signature may look like yet another Nonowa, but actually her eyes, eyebrows, and nose and mouth in it represent のの (nono), ハ (ha) and ラ (ra), respectively. *The developers for Theater Days often use Akane as their test model and during their development presentation, they revealed to fans that they named their strategy the “Akane Daisakusen” (the Great Akane Operation). *Fans enjoy displaying Akane partaking in ridiculous endeavours for pudding, such as slowly approaching pudding in the fridge with a smug expression or worshipping it as a powerful being, but it usually ends up with her accidentally knocking the pudding over and mourning. - Commus= Akane Nonohara/Main Commu 1|1st Main Commu Akane Nonohara/Main Commu 2|2nd Main Commu Akane Nonohara/Main Commu 3|3rd Main Commu - Cards= Theater Days AkaneN1Frame.png|Akane Nonohara|link=Akane Nonohara (N Card) AkaneN1+Frame.png|Akane Nonohara+|link=Akane Nonohara (N Card) AkaneSR1Frame.png|Playing in the Midsummer River|link=Playing in the Midsummer River AkaneSR1+Frame.png|Playing in the Midsummer River+|link=Playing in the Midsummer River Akane SR2Frame.png|Crescendo Blue|link=Crescendo Blue (Akane SR) Akane SR2+Frame.png|Crescendo Blue+|link=Crescendo Blue (Akane SR) AkaneSR3Frame.png|Horror Night Parade|link=Horror Night Parade AkaneSR3+Frame.png|Horror Night Parade+|link=Horror Night Parade Akane SSR1Frame.png|Happy☆Paradise!|link=Happy☆Paradise! Akane SSR1+Frame.png|Happy☆Paradise!+|link=Happy☆Paradise! AkaneSR4Frame.png|Annoying Queen|link=Annoying Queen AkaneSR4+Frame.png|Annoying Queen+|link=Annoying Queen AkaneSR5Frame.png|BRAND NEW PERFORMANCE|link=BRAND NEW PERFORMANCE (Akane SR) AkaneSR5+Frame.png|BRAND NEW PERFORMANCE+|link=BRAND NEW PERFORMANCE (Akane SR) AkaneR1Frame.png|A Thief Running Through the Streets|link=A Thief Running Through the Streets AkaneR1 Frame.png|A Thief Running Through the Streets+|link=A Thief Running Through the Streets Million Live! frame22.jpg|Akane Nonohara|link=Akane Nonohara (GREE N Card) frame87.jpg|Idol|link=Idol (Akane HN) frame354.jpg|Sengoku Idol Action Movie|link=Sengoku Idol Action Movie (Akane HN) frame1203.jpg|Idol Force|link=Idol Force (Akane HN) frame1555.jpg|Holy Night Round|link=Holy Night Round (Akane HN) frame1869.jpg|Aquatic Athletic Meet 2015|link=Aquatic Athletic Meet 2015 (Akane HN) frame2266.jpg|Metropolis Live|link=Metropolis Live (Akane HN) frame3044.jpg|Serious Dice Game|link=Serious Dice Game (Akane HN) frame120.jpg|Head Pat Request|link=Head Pat Request frame245.jpg|Perfect Preparations|link=Perfect Preparations frame418.jpg|Top Notch Pass Appeal|link=Top Notch Pass Appeal frame658.jpg|A Thief Running Through the Streets|link=A Thief Running Through the Streets (GREE R) frame964.jpg|Hurricane of Service|link=Hurricane of Service frame1042.jpg|High-Spirited Hand Drum|link=High-Spirited Hand Drum frame1161.jpg|Genius Police Superintendent|link=Genius Police Superintendent frame2633.jpg|The hanged man|link=The hanged man frame218.jpg|Rocket Skate Jump|link=Rocket Skate Jump frame478.jpg|Sheriff of Justice|link=Sheriff of Justice frame585.jpg|Definite Ball-Toss Victor|link=Definite Ball-Toss Victor frame900.jpg|Restlessly Climb|link=Restlessly Climb frame1350.jpg|Akane-chan Shop Opening|link=Akane-chan Shop Opening frame1351.jpg|Akane-chan's Special Pudding Sundae|link=Akane-chan's Special Pudding Sundae frame1352.jpg|Pampered Girl|link=Pampered Girl frame1449.jpg|Certain Kill Swimsuit-Apron Maid|link=Certain Kill Swimsuit-Apron Maid frame1520.jpg|Until the Very End! Shaolin Kung Fu|link=Until the Very End! Shaolin Kung Fu frame1704.jpg|Samba Giant|link=Samba Giant frame1705.jpg|Nyan Nyan Carnival|link=Nyan Nyan Carnival frame1966.jpg|Clone Technique|link=Clone Technique frame2474.jpg|Holding a Cheerful Cruise Ceremony|link=Holding a Cheerful Cruise Ceremony frame2736.jpg|Snowball Happening!?|link=Snowball Happening!? frame193.jpg|Cat Ears Appeal|link=Cat Ears Appeal frame577.jpg|Startled Flight|link=Startled Flight frame578.jpg|Occasionally Downhearted|link=Occasionally Downhearted frame864.jpg|Silver Shining Sun|link=Silver Shining Sun frame865.jpg|Dyed in Madder Red|link=Dyed in Madder Red frame1102.jpg|Soaring Senhime|link=Soaring Senhime frame1103.jpg|Bashful Young Lady|link=Bashful Young Lady frame1139.jpg|Live Theater - Act 12|link=Live Theater - Act 12 frame1264.jpg|Sharing Vegetable Portions|link=Sharing Vegetable Portions frame1265.jpg|Playing in the Midsummer River|link=Playing in the Midsummer River (GREE SR) frame1280.jpg|Prologue Rouge|link=Prologue Rouge (Akane SR) frame1317.jpg|HAPPY PERFORMANCE|link=HAPPY PERFORMANCE (Akane SR) frame1433.jpg|Selfish Manager|link=Selfish Manager frame1434.jpg|Pretty Trio|link=Pretty Trio frame1612.jpg|Annoying Queen|link=Annoying Queen (GREE SR) frame1613.jpg|Heart♡ Days Night☆|link=Heart♡ Days Night☆ (Akane SR) frame1677.jpg|Wild Microphone|link=Wild Microphone frame2011.jpg|I'll Turn You Into a Zombie♪|link=I'll Turn You Into a Zombie♪ frame2012.jpg|Horror Night Parade|link=Horror Night Parade (GREE SR) frame2069.jpg|Pretty Ribbon Stage|link=Pretty Ribbon Stage frame2070.jpg|Exciting Sweet Night|link=Exciting Sweet Night frame2131.jpg|It's New Year's Money!|link=It's New Year's Money! frame2132.jpg|Happy New Year Smile♪|link=Happy New Year Smile♪ frame2218.jpg|Special Message|link=Special Message (Akane SR) frame2301.jpg|This Is Show-Off Karuta!|link=This Is Show-Off Karuta! frame2302.jpg|Final Night at Training Camp|link=Final Night at Training Camp frame2322.jpg|Parfait Noir|link=Parfait Noir (Akane SR) frame2359.jpg|BELIEVE MY DREAM|link=BELIEVE MY DREAM (Akane SR) frame2667.jpg|Ultimate Live!|link=Ultimate Live! (Akane SR) frame2695.jpg|Hide and Seek in the Town♪|link=Hide and Seek in the Town♪ frame2859.jpg|Welcome-nyan!|link=Welcome-nyan! frame2860.jpg|Prett～～～y→Nyan Nyan!|link=Prett～～～y→Nyan Nyan! (Akane SR) frame2874.jpg|Royal Starlet|link=Royal Starlet (Akane SR) frame2911.jpg|THANK YOU for SMILE|link=THANK YOU for SMILE (Akane SR) frame2969.jpg|Balloons Filled With Love☆|link=Balloons Filled With Love☆ frame3156.jpg|Which Pose Do You Like?|link=Which Pose Do You Like? frame3227.jpg|Super Idol Plan!|link=Super Idol Plan! frame3228.jpg|Charming Idol!|link=Charming Idol! - Gallery= Theater Days 1500374809023_hpqz52wx.png Akane_loading_sprite.png 023akane1.png 茜と麗花.png 茜ちゃん人形.png 1500001268076_hsjwl105.png 1521096094014_z5r4dsfq.png 1521096095037_oj5ql0d1.png 1521096096044_7ryjdcz1.png 1527747886022_javszfpe.png 1530598853030_o58y0vc3.png 023akane2.png 023akane3.png 023akane4.png Transparents 1351.png 1352.png 1353.png 1354.png 1355.png 1356.png 1357.png 1358.png 1359.png 1360.png 1361.png 1362.png 1363.png 1364.png 1365.png 1366.png 1367.png 1368.png 1369.png 1370.png 1371.png 1372.png 1373.png 1374.png 1375.png 1376.png 1377.png 1378.png 1379.png 1380.png 1381.png 1382.png 1383.png 1384.png 1385.png 1386.png 1387.png 1388.png 1389.png 1390.png 1391.png 1392.png 1393.png 1394.png 1395.png 1396.png 1397.png 1398.png 1399.png 1400.png 1401.png 1402.png 1403.png 1404.png 1405.png 1406.png 1407.png 1408.png 1409.png 1410.png 1411.png 1412.png 1413.png 1414.png 1415.png 1416.png 5ae5141c.png 145212dd.png Cameos Noframe479.jpg noframe518.jpg noframe525.jpg noframe527.jpg noframe528.jpg noframe530.jpg noframe531.jpg noframe533.jpg noframe535.jpg noframe862.jpg noframe1001.jpg noframe1133.jpg noframe1168.jpg noframe1179.jpg noframe1207.jpg noframe1344.jpg noframe1399.jpg noframe1417.jpg noframe1561.jpg noframe1678.jpg noframe1711.jpg noframe2092.jpg noframe2687.jpg noframe2739.jpg noframe2753.jpg noframe2817.jpg noframe2849.jpg noframe2950.jpg noframe2970.jpg noframe3020.jpg noframe3049.jpg KaoriSR1Frameless.png 1531375891003 yeclpgo8.png PVs Pv1.png pv2.png pv3.png pv4.png pv7.png pv5.png pv18.png pv8.png pv9.png pv10.png pv19.png pv11.png pv13.png pv16.png pv17.png pv6.png pv12.png pv14.png pv15.png Misc. 023akane.png 1361783716_4_2.jpg 茜ちゃんメーカー.jpg }} Category:Characters Category:Angel idols Category:Cards Category:Females